Magic The Gathering: Prophecy of the Spheres
by The Whispering Wind
Summary: The balance of power has shifted, and evil is the benefactor of this shift! Now a young man with a forgotten past is chosen to help in correcting it, at the cost of his own life...
1. The Call To Adventure

Chapter One: The Call To Adventure

The scent of lavender filled the air and shadows danced around the room. Candle flames bobbed and swayed on the tops of their own wax islands, surrounded by a sea of black. Ahkia knelt there, eyes shut and head bowed. His face was stoic, hiding all of the befuddled thoughts and emotions that knotted his stomach. He hoped that meditating would clear his mind. Today was a very special day, indeed, for anyone of Ahkia's homeworld and the excitement was almost too much to bear.

The great Planeswalker Serra, who was supposedly dead or lost for all time, was going to appear. She was revered all throughout the Light Civilizations of all planes. The fact that she was coming to his home was not only a great honor, but a sign as well. Strange things have been happening and a sense of dread was spreading like a ripple throughout the planes. All Planeswalkers could feel it wherever they may be. Something big was about to happen, and Serra's reemergence only confirmed this assumption. Even Ahkia could sense it, and he wasn't the greatest Planeswalker ever to be Awakened.

The door to the room opened slowly and a hooded head peeked in. Though the hood veiled most of the face, the full, cranberry lips and the slender, pale arm that hugged around the door evidently belonged to a woman. Her head swiveled until she espied Ahkia. She smiled a bit and entered the room, closing her wings so she could fit through the doorway. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Ahkia. It's time."

Ahkia didn't look up, but he knew who it was without even opening his eyes. He looked up and back at her, returning the smile. "Thanks." He said softly. He slowly rose and gathered his white cape about him. The woman helped to adjust it; smoothing wrinkles and setting it correctly on his broad shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" The woman asked. Ahkia nodded, buttoning his cuffs. "A bit, to be honest. Ever since you told me of Serra, I wanted to meet her. I never thought I would get the chance, but now that it's about to happen and I don't know what to think…feel…or do."

"Just be Ahkia." The woman took him by the shoulders and turned him so he faced her. Her fingers brushed his forehead, feathering his black bangs to the side. She sighed and nodded. "There. You're ready." Ahkia took her arms and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Thank you." The woman laughed lightly and returned the kiss. "For what? You could have done that yourself."

"I was referring to the years you've looked after me." Ahkia whispered. The woman inclined her head, hiding her face from him. She remained silent for a length before busying herself with re-smoothing and readjusting his cape. "You better hurry." She said hurriedly, her voice faltering. "You'll be late. That's no way to meet a legend." She sniffled a bit, and watched as he walked for the door. Ahkia stopped and looked back at her. He smiled and winked. "I'll be back soon." And with that, he left. The woman slipped a hand under the hood and rubbed at her cheeks. She shook her head slowly. "No. You wont…"

---

Ahkia's homeworld, the Plains of Odion, was a very beautiful place. It stretched out as far as the eye could see – a vast plain unadorned by brush or rock. Only the golden grasses covered the plain, dancing in the warm breezes under the amber sky.

Despite the beauty of the plains, the ancestors of the current inhabitants of Odion found it hard to live there. It's featureless landscape provided little shelter and even less in resources for the wayward, nomadic tribe that stumbled on it. However, due to their numbers, strong wills and the guidance of their Planeswalker, they gathered enough material from a nearby quarry to build a great, ivory tower.

The tower was very wide and it was tall enough to pierce the clouds. It was large enough to support the steadily growing civilization, like the girth of a mother's hips. The people paved spiraling roads and they chiseled out windows and doors, making a city out of the immense tower.

Ahkia made his way up one of the many streets hugging to the sides of the tower. He passed the little shops and venders, all with their wares spread on quilts or tarps. He strayed to the edge of road and smiled as he surveyed his homeworld. He loved the plains so much and yet he did not know why. Something about it's endless stretches of gold grass under the canvas of orange lifted his spirits each and every time he looked upon it.

Coming to a split in the road, Ahkia smiled and quickened his pace. Taking the innermost road, he soon passed under a great threshold, which opened up into a large chamber. It was lit by blue lanterns, which cast their hues onto the large domed walls without a shadow, making the room appear to be completely blue.

At the far end of the chamber were a flight of steps, leading up to a pair of large doors. Ahkia ascended the steps and stopped at the doors. He examined the gold embroidering with fascination and took a deep breath, feeling is heart racing. Just beyond those doors was not only the council, but Serra herself.

He took a deep breath and reached out to open the doors, but they opened on their own just as his fingers felt the handles. He eyed the two soldiers that held the doors open for him as he entered, nodding to them respectfully. They closed the door behind him and he flinched. He looked down sheepishly as he stood there, embarrassed by his show of nervousness. He started walking again, trying to recover quickly and save face. Even so, his legs were stiff and his movements self-conscious.

He gazed about in wonder as he entered a large hall. It was lined with pillars, which were all lined with fine, polished wood. Tall and arched windows allowed curtains of sunlight to coat the hall, causing the wood to glow amber.

There, at the far end of the hall, stood three elderly humans, dressed in the simple robes of the council. Amongst them was a woman, dressed in armor and wearing a helm. She was beautiful, but her features were hardened. Ahkia knew this was Serra, the legendary Planeswalker.

All four looked up as he came up to them. Ahkia smiled a bit, feeling comforted by the fact they didn't seem to notice his awkward entrance. He gave a short bow to each in turn as he addressed them. "High Breogath, High Jacar, High Gala, Lady Serra."

They bowed to him in return. "Welcome, Ahkia." Gala said with a homely smile. "You'r right on time." Jacar gestured out with a hand, which was covered, comically, by his overlarge sleeve. "Please, come this way as we speak. We haven't much time." The four began to walk and Ahkia followed close to them. He could not help peeking at Serra now and then as he listened. Although he knew deep down that by what Jacar said that this was very important and he should be listening with attention undivided, his eyes were constantly straying to the legend at his side.

"Ahkia. You have been schooled by one of our most educated teachers. Surely you know much of our lore." Jacar said. Ahkia nodded and answered, "Yes. I do. I've even started learning about the lore of other Civilizations."

"That's good." Breogath said. "Then you must have learned of the Prophecy of the Spheres." Ahkia nodded and the Council members eyed each other, exchanging silent messages through their gazes. Ahkia furrowed his eyebrows, confused by their actions. He looked to Serra, hoping to glean answers by seeing how she would react. She remained indifferent, which was of no help to Ahkia.

"Then you should know." Jacar said slowly. "That recent events have had something to do with it." Ahkia looked to him incredulously. "Surely...surely that can't be so! I mean...the Prophecy of the Spheres is only a myth!"

"As with most things from older ages, things that are not forgotten are usually disregarded as myths and legend." Came a mighty voice from beside Ahkia. It took him time to realize that the voice, which had an odd mix of masculinity and femininity, had actually come from Serra. It caught his attention immediately and he hung on each word as her lips formed them.

"But I fear, Ahkia of Odion, that this prophecy is all too real." She slowly took the lead and guided them to an odd object. It was settled in the middle of a large, cylindrical alcove. It was a disc of gold with a cone rising from the center. A gold spike settled nicely in the underside of the cone, which allowed the disc to tilt in all directions. The spike also held the disk about four feet up from the floor. On the disk were five different colored orbs; cream, blue, red, black and green respectively and each where equidistant from each other.

Serra held up a hand, silently asking that Jacar, Breogath and Gala remain behind. Ahkia followed her over to the disk and he stared at it intently. Within each orb a core of light and energy swirled around like little whirlwinds. The disk they sat on dipped to one side, toward the black orb. Ahkia looked up at Serra, his eyes full of wonder and questions.

"This is a globe of the five Civilizations. With it, you can see where power collects the most. As you can see," she gestured to the disk, "...the power tilts in the Dark Civilization's favor. The darkness is growing and we have yet to understand why. And because of the tilting, the Water and Fire civilizations are also gaining strength, while the Light and the Nature Civilizations grow weaker."

Ahkia shook his head as he looked back down at the disk, following her hand. "But...what does this have to do with the Prophecy of the Spheres? Something like this could happen any time!"

Serra shook her head and Ahkia knew he had said something quite ignorant, which caused him to flush in embarrassment. From that point on, he decided not to speak unless he had a question. Serra moved and stood on the other side of the disk, facing Ahkia. "Ahkia. The power is being drawn to the Dark Civilization on purpose....not because that's its natural flow." Seeing the shock in Ahkia's face, Serra continued, anticipating his question. "Yes. I speak the truth. Something that should never have been awoken has been beseeched by a sorceress. It now rises from it's sleeping place, slowly absorbing the power it needs to bring about the destruction of the other Civilizations."

Ahkia found himself fighting not to tremble in Serra's presence, but he could not hide the sudden loss of color in his face. He slowly shook his head and blurted, "What could possibly do such a thing? What could have that kind of power?" Serra sighed and closed her eyes. "A powerful being of a primordial age. One far older than myself and even many other beings."

She then looked up at Ahkia and held his gaze with her eyes. "Ahkia...despite what you have learned here, there is still a chance to stop him and return normal balance. In the Prophecy, it was said that each Civilization will choose a champion, one being that will represent all others from their Civilization. Then the champions are to set out and attempt to destroy the one who brings the shift in balance." She pointed to him slowly. "And you are our champion, Ahkia."

Ahkia could not help but take one step back. Serra seemed to remain still as the rest of the room rocked back. Needless to say he was surprised to hear Serra tell him such a thing. "M-me? W-w-why me?" Serra slowly walked around the disk and stood before him. "I know you do not remember anything about your life, Ahkia. The Elders have informed me that you were found two years ago, wandering the plains without a single memory of who you were, where you came from or why you were out in the plains in the first place. Despite this and the fact you do not seem to be a strong Plainswalker, I tell you now and please believe me: you have a gift, Ahkia. A gift no other Plainswalker has ever had. Not even myself."

Shocked into silence, Ahkia could only stare at Serra. It took him a length, which Serra seemed to allow him with a kindly smile, before he could speak again. He looked askance at the disk. He spoke slowly, trying to form his sentences as best he could. "If I am a champion, what am I to do? What is my role as a 'champion'." He asked, believing he might understand things better if he could at least understand what was expected of him.

More concerns only rose from the question, much to Ahkia's dismay. Serra sighed and gnawed at her lip in thought. "I am not going to lie to you, Ahkia. As a champion, you are fated to die. Your sole role in this Prophecy, as is the role of all the other champions, is to restore balance and destroy this dark being."

Ahkia gripped and loosened his hands at a erratic pace. He looked up at Serra with watery eyes and spoke haltingly. "Lady Serra....how could this be my fate? I don't even know who I am...all I have is the last two years here, in the Plains of Odion.....if accepting my duty as the champion of light might end in my death....then I have not lived a life beyond that of an infant....must I truly take this duty?"

Serra gently took his chin and gently turned his face up to look at her. She leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. He felt a calm take his body as she did, feeling like he was in the presence of a loving mother. He listened close as she spoke to his forehead. "To look death in the face is a disheartening thing, Ahkia of Odion. I myself have shook before it. But sometimes we are all given the chance to become more than or do something beyond ourselves. A chance at finding our destinies. These moments only come rarely and you should grab them as they come. I will not ask this duty of you, Ahkia, if you fear it so, but I will ask of you one thing: didn't you ever wonder what you were before this life? Didn't you ever wonder what you could be? Even though you do not remember your past, Ahkia, this is your one chance to rise up and make a name for yourself. To break the silence in your life and rise up from the many other faces in the crowd. We all die someday, Ahkia. Is it not better to die in a blinding flash of light than to die with a whisper of a breath? Just think about it, Ahkia."

Ahkia slowly nodded and Serra patted his shoulder. "Go home. Sleep. It's the best thing to do. In the morning your mind will be clearer and your thoughts sharper. Decide then and only after you've eaten. Alright?" Again he nodded and Serra nodded in return, whispering, "Good."

She walked away, waving back at him. "Fare thee well, Ahkia of Odion. Until tomorrow." Ahkia waved back absentmindedly, is minds still reeling with questions and thoughts. Serra approached the Elders and they immediately flocked to her. "What did he say?" Gala asked. "Did he accept?"

Serra looked back at Ahkia and gave an affectionate smile. "No..." As she spoke, she watched as Ahkia stared down at the disk, thinking. He gently caressed the cream orb with his finger tips. "...Not yet."


	2. The Refusal

Chapter One: The Refusal

Ahkia hugged his knees close, watching as the golden grass ripple around him. He blinked and kept his eyes half closed as his bangs whipped his brow. He gnawed at his lip, searching the clouds for answers. Upon hearing something rustle behind him he looked over his shoulder. He smiled seeing his dear friend and he patted the ground.

She opened her pale dress a bit to allow her room and she sat beside him. She tucked in her wings and smoothed her lap. Her full, cranberry lips curved into a smile as her hooded head turned to him. He smiled back at her, looking down as he felt her hand on his.

"You had me worried." She said softly. "I didn't see you in your bed this morning. You just up and left without a note or anything."

"I know...I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night and I needed to get out. I needed some fresh air." Ahkia answered, looking back over the plain. His friend smiled and caressed his hand. "I understand, Ahkia....I know this is not an easy thing to weigh..."

She looked out with him and her lips lost their curve. "Oh...this...this is...." She murmured. Ahkia nodded as he finished for her. "This is the place you found me." He looked down feeling her hand grip his hand and he slowly turned his palm up to hold her hand back. Her head found his shoulder and she let out a sigh.

"Did you know?"

Her hooded head tilted up as she asked, "Did I know what?" "Did you know what they were going to tell me? That I was the champion and that...I was going to die if I decided to go?"

Her hand gripped and a shaky breath escaped her lips. "I suppose I didn't want to know...I couldn't believe it when I heard it...I didn't know what to say, Ahkia." Ahkia slowly laid his head on hers. "I know....I'm at a loss of words myself."

They both sat there for a long time, neither breaking the overwhelming silence. Ahkia could still feel his friend's grip, however, knowing she was very upset about all of this. In fact, she seemed almost as upset as he was about the situation at hand. It were almost as though she were going to die as well.

"What do you think I should do?"

His friend lifted her head and looked over at him. Though her eyes were veiled, the way her lips parted showed him how surprised she was by the question. "Ahkia...I cannot answer that for you, nor could I bear knowing I am responsible for your ultimate fate. This is something you must choose to do or not..."

Ahkia looked down and shook his head. "But...I can't decide this on my own. We talk about everything. I rarely have ever made a decision without consulting you first."

He gasped feeling her suddenly hug his arm and cuddle close, smiling brightly. "Oh, Ahki. You know I would give everything to have you stay here with me, safe and sound. I never want you anywhere other than right here, to grow old and to share everything with me!"

She then fell silent and once again her smile faded away. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she did her best to hide it with the side of her hood. Despite her efforts, she could not hide her shuddering breaths. Ahkia took her hand again and held it sympathetically. "But I can't ask that of you, Ahkia." She wept. "In the end, you must do what you have to. I cannot and will not hold you here. I will support whatever your decision is, no matter what Ahkia."

Ahkia smiled and kissed her head, cradling her cheek with his free hand. She looked up at him and let go of his hand. To his surprise she stood, staring down at him as she wrung her hands. "I want you to go, Ahkia." She blurted suddenly. "I want you to go and save all the worlds from this new evil. It's too important to be passed up and you cannot deny that, Ahkia. I want you to fulfill your destiny..."

Before he could speak, she walked off. Her gait was swift and only became faster as her hand shot up to her mouth. Ahkia watched her until she became a white speck at the base of the tower. He hugged his knees again and gnawed his lip. He took a handful of grass and let the blades slip out from between his fingers. A breeze caught them and bore them away, tossing them around chaotically.

---

Ahkia stepped through the twin doors as the s opened them for him again. He marched down the hall, looking for Serra, Jacar, Breogath or Gala. Oddly enough, all four stood were standing at the far end of the hall facing his direction. It were as though they were expecting him, despite the fact that he had arrived so early.

As he approached them, he just happened to catch Jacar telling Serra, "Indeed you were right, m'lady. He came up with an answer quickly." He also noticed that Serra held a long object, bundled in cloth and two straps. Ahkia came up to them and bowed, which they returned happily.

"Ahkia! We're pleased to see you've made up your mind so soon!" Jacar said, smiling. Gala nodded and crossed her arms, slipping her arms up the opposite sleeves. "Tell us, what have you decided?"

Ahkia took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "Elders...Lady Serra...I am sorry to say that I cannot accept this duty put upon me..." Jacar's smile immediately turned upside down and Gala stepped closer to Ahkia. "Are you...sure Ahkia? Is there no way to change your mind? Many fates depend on you..."

"I understand." Ahkia said. "But I cannot do this. I do not feel ready. I want to live out more years here, with the people I love, before I even think about dying."

Serra came up to him next, her face just as strong as yesterday. However, her features did show disproval as well as disappointment. "Ahkia of Odion. You know very well that none of us here could ever force you to undertake this duty, but we implore you to think about it a little longer. You have no idea how many have fallen and are about to fall. Your part in this Prophecy is monumental."

Ahkia looked down and the Elders watched with bated breath, hoping he would change his mind. Ahkia slowly shook his head. "I...I will take some more time to think....but I still don't feel ready."

Serra smiled, which came as a surprise to the others around her. "Thank you for at least taking more time to think. When you are finished thinking, do come to the dining hall tonight. The city is throwing me a banquet in my honor!" Her voice was bright and kind, lightening the mood for Ahkia somewhat. "You can tell us what you decide then." Ahkia nodded to her. "I will do that. I will surely have an answer by then."

He looked down as she pressed the bundle into his hand. "Please, take this with you, Ahkia. It's a gift from me." He smiled bright and looked back up at her. "Thank you, Lady Serra." He bowed to them and turned, walking away. The Elders watched him and Gala turned to Serra. "...Maybe he's not ready...maybe we do need someone else..." However, Serra continued to smile. She gave a warm chuckle and looked down at Galla. "No, my friend. He is ready. In every boy's heart a hero dwells. Still, he is a man at heart as well and it's in a man's nature to doubt his abilities. But believe me when I say: there is no-one more ready for this task than your Ahkia."

Gala was gob-smacked hearing what confidence this legend had for such a young man. She slowly turned to her colleagues and realized that she was not the only one gob-smacked.

---

Ahkia adjusted his mantle, which draped over his left arm and hid it completely. He wore a fine coat of white and silver underneath, white pants and armored boots to go with it. As one of the few Plainswalkers in Odion, even though not the best, it was always wise to dress well during such festivities. The people of Odion took pride in their warriors, so their warriors should take pride in themselves.

Underneath his mantle and strapped to his side was Serra's gift: a beautiful sword. Ahkia was shocked indeed to find the sword inside the bundle Serra gave him. It was a magnificent weapon, with a silver cross-guard, leather binding around the grip and a blue jewel imbedded in the pommel. The only thing he found odd about the sword was it's blade. The center of the blade was completely missing, leaving only the blade's edges rising up from the hilt. The point was missing as well, leaving the blade open-ened. Odd, but it was still a beautiful piece of craftsmanship to Ahkia.

He looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at the result of hours of fiddling and fidgeting with his clothing. Seeing a sad expression in the mirror, he turned to find his friend standing behind him. The edges of her lips sagged in displeasure, contrasting the joyful mood entirely. Ahkia felt sheepish and stopped smiling, looking down.

"You didn't have to shirk your duty..." She whispered, choked with emotion. "I told you, you shouldn't stay." Ahkia looked up at her. "Don't you think that the word 'shirk' is a bit harsh?" She merely shook her head back at him. "Ahkia...you can't just ignore what is about to happen. Whether you undertake your duty now or later, the darkness will come. You can't avoid it. It will come to you if you refuse to face it."

"But I am not ready..." Ahkia muttered. "I'm not the strongest Plainswalker by far....and I have so much to live for....besides, do you really want to never see me again? I know for sure that it would be the worst part of this task if I were to undertake it..."

His friend's shoulders shook uncontrollably. "Ahkia...why do you make this so hard?" Her voice was shrill, tight with emotion. "This is not about you or me! This is about the fate of countless others! We both will have to sacrifice to make things right! You will die and I will forced to trudge through a living death without you!"

Ahkia could not help but take a step back from her. The weight of her words were crushing, as was the sudden burst of emotion from her. She brought her hands to her face. Her shoulders trembled as she tried to calm down. "I...I'm sorry Ahkia...I shouldn't have...have said anything. This is hard enough for you without me adding on to it..."

She squeaked feeling strong arms wrap around her. She rested her hands on the chest in front of her and gripped the shirt that covered it. "Don't ever be sorry..." Ahkia said softly. She smiled and rested her face in his chest. He rested his chin on her head and held her tighter, gripping his wrist.

---

Ahkia stepped up to the dinning hall, which was built into the tower close to the top. This was done so that the people may better see the majesty of their homeworld during times of celebration. He looked out over the rainbow of hues cast by the sun as it set, admiring the beauty of his home. He took a deep breath, cooling his throat with the crisp, night air.

"Ah! Ahkia!"

Ahkia looked up the flight of steps and saw a man approaching him. As he stepped into the lantern light, he recognized his face. It was Daire, another Plainswalker who lived in the Plains of Odion. Daire was much older than Ahkia, as well as much stronger. Not many were as well versed in magic and summoning.

Daire grinned and threw open his arms, pulling Ahkia into a hug. "Ahkia! I didn't think you would come tonight! I had heard of what happened yesterday. I wouldn't have blamed you if you decided not to come."

"What, and miss the banquet for Lady Serra? Not ever!" He said with a smile, glad to hear such a pleasant voice. Since yesterday a heavy weight pressed down on Ahkia's shoulders and heart. Daire was always a pleasant man, quick with a joke and a smile. Ahkia knew that as long as Daire was attending the party, it would be a light and joyful experience.

Daire pulled him into a friendly headlock and walked up the steps with him. "Enough waiting around -- you're missing all the fun! The Elders allowed Brewer Kaine to break out the midsummer ale!" Ahkia let a laugh escape him, feeling much of the pressure lift off and go out with it. "Let me at it! I love Kaine's ales! Not a finer liquid in all the Odion Plains." "I'll drink to that!" Daire gave a booming laugh.

When they came to the top of the steps and were about to enter the building, Daire stopped and looked around. "By the way, where is that girl? The hooded one that always hangs around you." Ahkia felt a little of the joy leave him, thinking of his dear friend. "She...isn't feeling well." He said, the lie coming out larger than his mouth. "I think she might have a cold. She decided to stay home."

"Is she really?" Daire said, becoming strangely quiet. "What a pity..." He looked at Ahkia and tightened his headlock a bit with a bright smile. "Oh well! It's her loss! She's going to miss all the fun!"

---

Ahkia sat down at one of the many small tables that lined the walls. He watched the dresses and capes swirl by as people danced, sipping from a tankard of ale. He chuckled watching Daire dance with a young woman, knowing by the look in his eyes that he was maybe enjoying her company too much.

He looked down at his ale and sighed, staring at the amber liquid. A pair of eyes looked back up at him sadly. No matter how much fun he was having he could not put the problems out of his head. They continued to bounce around relentlessly, never giving him a moment of respite. He tapped the side of the tankard so his reflection would go away.

"She's fine." Daire said as he turned a seat backward and sat beside Ahkia. He leaned on the backrest of the seat and shook his head in wonderment, his eyes locked on the young lady of his affections. "Mighty fine indeed!"

Ahkia gave a weak chuckle and looked askance at his friend. "You're a wolf, you know that right?" Daire tapped his fingers rapidly. "Yes, indeed. And she's some fine wool, let me tell you!" Daire took Ahkia's tankard away and looked into it. "Mmm...you must have dropped your smile in here somewhere. If not, than you need to down this and get a second helping."

"I can't help it, Daire." Ahkia said as Daire took a drink from the tankard. He shook his head and looked up at the chandeliers above the dancing guests. "I don't want to let anyone down...but I can't do this, Daire. I don't want to disappoint Serra and the Elders. I know they are hoping that I will change my mind..."

He flinched as Daire struck his back none-too-lightly. "Ah, stop it!" He said with a smile. He drank the last of the ale and let out a loud exhale of satisfaction. He set the tankard down in front of Ahkia. "Or else you'll kill my good time as well!" He stood and ruffled Ahkia's hair, who couldn't help but smile again. "Listen, don't take it so seriously! Hey, if you don't do it someone else will!"

Ahkia looked up at Daire, wondering it his friend was right. Would someone else take up Ahkia's duties in his stead? It did make him feel a little better, but it also made him feel a little guilty.

Daire stood and slid the chair back under the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He pulled the lapels of his jacket, causing the shoulders and back to straighten neatly. "I think I might get better acquainted with that gorgeous creature over there." Daire strode off and Ahkia gripped his tankard. He tilted his head back and waited a long time for the ale to reach his lips. He opened his eyes and groaned in exasperation.

Just as he rose to get himself a little more ale, the sound of a bell echoed in his ears. All the guests looked up and a drone of murmuring voices filled the room as Serra stepped out. Ahkia felt his mouth slowly opening, but he didn't have the presence of mind to catch it. Serra was dressed in an elegant gown, and her hair was let out so it cascaded down her back and shoulders. She looked younger and less imposing than before, like maiden on her wedding day.

Her soft smile held the gaze of all the guests as she looked out over them. Her eyes were still as bright and intense as before, like the eyes of a mother surveying her children. Her porcelain hands made a broad sweep outwards as she addressed the faces around her. "My friends, thank you for this reception. It is truly an honor to be welcomed in this manner. My travels were long and weary, so thank you for making your home mine as well. I have never felt so welcome. Please, come with me and dinner will be served!"

Doors behind Serra opened and servants braced them so they would remain open on their own. The guests slowly filed in through the doors, entering a smaller hall. Three long tables ran parallel in the hall, all pointing toward one more table, which ran perpendicular to the first three. This forth table was for the Elders and honored guests.

As the guests seated themselves, Serra picked Ahkia out easily from the other faces and beckoned him with a finger. He made his way over to her and she motioned for him to follow. She took him to the fourth table and gestured to one of its seats. "Do sit here, Ahkia."

He looked down at the chair and back up at her, unsure if she was really talking to him. He looked behind him before asking, "Me, Lady Serra?" Serra giggled and nodded. "Yes, you. Whether you accept your duty or not, you are still the chosen Plainswalker and our champion."

Ahkia looked down, unable to help but blush. However, before sitting, he pulled out the seat beside his own. Serra watched curiously before she realized that he had done this for her. "Why thank you. You're a gentleman." She smiled sweetly and sat, letting him guide her chair back under. Ahkia took his seat beside her and looked passed her, seeing the Elders seated nearby.

Breogath rose solemnly and tapped his goblet with a fork, making a surprisingly bright and pleasant sound. The cacophony of voices settled down as the guests looked at him. He raised his goblet and said in a gentle but loud voice,

"Forget ye not, as ye feed,

Who tilled the earth to make this feast possible.

Forget ye not, as ye feed,

Those whom shaped the rock of these walls.

Forget ye not, as ye feed,

Who gave to thee thine birth name.

And forget ye not, as you eat,

The souls that fell defending these halls!"

All the guests raised their voices to Breogath's grace before they drank. Ahkia smiled, sipping the wine from his goblet as well. It was the freshest and sweetest wine he had ever tasted. He looked at Serra, wanting to see if she also enjoyed the wine. After all, this party was thrown in her honor! As a good host, he wanted to make sure she liked everything put before her. However, he noticed that she was looking passed him and up at the windows of the hall. He followed her gaze and gasped at what he saw.

The sound of thousands of tiny screams filled the air and Ahkia covered his head as a rain of glass fell on him. He looked up again and slowly rose from his seat. Many folds of light slithered in the sky like serpents, just outside the window. Falling from the folds was a monstrous being, easily larger than the hall was wide.

The next thing he knew Serra had pulled him back and he found himself in Jacar's arms. "Look after him!" Serra's voice boomed over the screams of the panicking guests. Meanwhile, Breogath and Gala did their best to try and console the frightened people, not used to dealing with a crisis.

Ahkia looked up and watched Jacar's mouth moving soundlessly. He seemed to be shouting after Serra, who vanished in the throngs of guests. Everything seemed to move slowly, as though he were locked in some kind of colorless haze. He found himself having the time to analyze himself and wonder why he wasn't afraid like everyone else.

He didn't realize that he had wandered away from Jacar and moved toward the broken windows. The glass cracked under his feet as he wandered over them. He slowly leaned on the sill of the window and leaned over it, not feeling pain as a few little pieces of glass slit his finger tips. He peered down the side of the mighty tower and curiously wondered where the beast had landed.

Then something snapped him out of his haze and made him realize his heart was thrashing in the cage of his breast. It was a scream, he realized, but whose could it be? A terrible shudder took his body and tears sprung to his eyes. It was a voice that he loved the most. A voice that always calmed him if he had a nightmare or laughed sweetly if he did something funny.

"Not her! Anyone but her!!" He heard a voice screaming. He realized it was he who had screamed, for his throat felt scratchy and hot. He was now moving like lightning, running on a table to get to he exit. He slipped through the maddening crowd and bolted across the dance floor. He met resistance at the front door and used his brute strength to get shoved any person he had to in a blind effort to get to his dearest friend.

Hearing a new scream from her only made his vision more hazy and his efforts more extreme. He finally stumbled out of the crowded threshold and grabbed the nearest horse. The owner protested, but soon there was none to protest to, for Ahkia was long gone. He spurred the horse on, faster and faster down the sloping road. It seemed to take forever to get to he bottom for Ahkia, he knew that every second counted. Somehow he knew that something horrible was about to happen and that he needed to stop it.

The poor beast under him foamed at the mouth and it's eyes roved wildly in its sockets. Its hooves pounded the cobblestone streets as mercilessly as Ahkia lashed the reins. "Please hold on." Ahkia said. "Please hold on, I'm coming!"

Ahkia finally reaching the bottom, but nothing prepared him for what saw at the bottom of the tower. Serra was standing in full battle armor, which had miraculously replaced her evening gown in such a short time. She held a spear aloft, its tip wreathed in a white flame. The fire cast a cleansing light, making anything it touched white. However, what stood before her did not reflect even a trace of the light. It remained a large, amorphous mass. All Ahkia could distinguish were a pair of demonic, red eyes.

He looked down and saw something in it's fist. His throat clenched seeing it was his friend, draped unconscious between its fingers. Serra looked back at him in surprise as a cry of anguish tore from his throat. He found himself charging at the beast, drawing his sword and pulling it back to attack. Serra ordered him to back off, but he did not. Darkness filled his vision and it was only by pure instinct did he bring his sword up in time.

The blade flashed as it was struck, resisting the blow from the creature's fist. Though the sword endured the attack, Ahkia's arms easily folded under the strain and he was knocked off the horse. He groaned hitting the ground, where he lay limp on his back. The haze started to slip away and pain slowly replaced it. He could hear the gnashing and ragged breathing from the beast and Serra's panting as he lay there.

Ahkia slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. She was upside-down now, but he could see that her head had lifted. Her lips, now leaking blood at the corner, moved weakly, her voice just barely making it to Ahkia's ears. "Go....please, go.....don't follow...." She went limp again and said no more.

The beast looked off, as if hearing something. It looked down at Ahkia and Serra before growling and walking away. It was headed for the folds of light in the sky. Serra gritted her teeth and ran after it, only to skid to a halt when something jumped into her path. Ahkia shook his head, unable to believe who was standing there.

Daire gave a wry grin as he stood before Serra, his eyes taking on a red hue for a split second in the light of her spear. The blade of a scythe swooped out of the shadows and aimed for Serra's throat. The Plainswalker was just fast enough to lean out of range, letting the whistling blade pass harmlessly. Daire gripped his weapon in both hands and snickered.

"If you know what's good for you, you will not bother in the affairs of my Mistress..." Daire said, his voice in harmony with one of a lower pitch. His head slowly turned and looked at Ahkia. He gave a wicked laugh and a pleasant wink. "Now she's not missing out, right Ahkia, old chum?"

Ahkia groaned again, his tongue feeling fat in his mouth. "Daire....Daire, how could you?"

Serra sneered and lunged forward, her lithe arms jabbing the spear forward with all their strength. "Seraphim Might!!" Serra declared. The air around the spear warped and the light intensified, forcing Ahkia to close his eyes. He would know the result of the attack, however, upon hearing Daire's voice cackling, sounding farther away.

"My how the great warrior of old has fallen!" His voice called out from the night. "If the rest of the worlds have defenses as feeble as this one's, then my Mistress will have no trouble getting what she wants! Fare thee well! May her judgment be merciful on you all!!"

Ahkia painfully rolled onto his stomach. "No! Daire! Bring her back!" No answer came from the night shadows -- Daire was gone. He slowly got to his knees, wincing in pain. He knew something was broken, but he didn't care. He forced one foot forward and leaned on it, weeping softly. "Bring her back!" He sobbed. He cried out in pain and fell onto both hands. He stared down at the ground, his tears falling like hot rain down his cheeks.

"Bring her back!" He screamed before the ground rose to meet him and all turned black. As the darkness pulled over his eyes, he could see a woman in light running toward him.


End file.
